


Love At First Sight

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Alternate Universe - No Phantom Thieves of Hearts (Persona 5), Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drink Spiking, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: One day at LeBlanc, Akira is left awestruck when he meets Goro Akechi for the first time.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Love At First Sight

Akira was wiping down LeBlanc's counter while Sojiro sat on a stool reading the paper. Ever since he started working part time at the cafe, he'd been put exclusively on cleaning duty until he could consistently make coffee that lived up to Sojiro's high standards. Akira didn't really mind that much, he wasn't particularly passionate about coffee or curry. He was really only working there because Sojiro had so graciously offered to house him during his stay in Tokyo, a fact which he used as leverage to sucker Akira into becoming his unpaid employee.

The bell above the door rang, alerting Sojiro to the presence of a customer. Akira heard him set his paper on the counter. The rustling of fabric told Akira that he was not standing. "What can I get for you?"

"I think... I'll take the house blend, please." Akira looked up to see one of the most beautiful boys he had ever laid eyes on. His red eyes were absolutely captivating. They perfetly complemented his silky brown hair and lightly tanned skin which looked so soft and flawless. His outfit, no doubt his school uniform, looked amazing on him. The way he held himself once he sat down, his perfect posture and sense of confidence, only drew Akira in further. He wanted to know more about this boy. He wanted to know everything.

The boy turned his attention to Akira. "Good afternoon." He said with a dazzling smile. His voice was so smooth and nice, Akira could listen to him talk forever.

As the boy looked at him expectantly, Akira found himself at a loss for words. He gave an awkward wave which he immediately regretted. Akira left the counter to clean the booths so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. As he cleaned the tables, Akira swore to himself that, one way or another, he would get close to this boy.

It wasn't long before Akira found out the mystery boy's identity. Goro Akechi, a minor celebrity due to his status as a teen detective. It was a great day when Akira first saw Goro being interviewed on LeBlanc's tv. After, it left Akira thinking on just how unfairly perfect he was. On top of being absolutely beautiful, he was clever and had stood up for justice. He seemed so nice in the interviews. So easily flustered as well. Goro was adorable as well as beautiful. 

A month passed since Akira's initial encounter with Goro before he saw him again. Well, before he saw him again in person. Akira had seen plenty of Goro in interview clips and talk shows. That was not the point though. The point was that Goro was sitting right in front of him, waiting for the coffee he ordered and Sojiro had gone out to buy cigarettes fifteen minutes ago. This left Akira to brew Goro's coffee. Alone. It was just them in the shop which made Akira's heart pound far too fast. He fought to keep his hands steady as he poured the water into the siphon just like he had been practicing for months. 

When he gave Goro the coffee, Akira didn't miss the slight smile on his face. "Thank you." He said with perfect politeness. Akira just nodded as he screamed on the inside. 

For a while, the only sound in the cafe was the television. Goro seemed perfectly comfortable with the relative quiet while all Akira desperately wanted to talk to him. He wanted Goro to acknowledge him.

"Thank you for the coffee. It was delicious." Goro's pleasant voice broke Akira out of his thoughts. He nodded in acknowledgement as Goro left the money on the counter. Akira couldn't stop staring as Goro walked out the door.

Sojiro arrived back at the shop about five minutes later. Akira realized that he had only gotten to see Goro for maybe ten minutes. It wasn't enough. He craved so much more.

Sporadic visits from Goro soon turned into a routine. Every other week he would come in, drink his coffee for ten or so minutes, then leave. Sometimes he talked with Sojiro, sometimes he just drank in silence. Today was one of his talkative days.

"I must say Sakura-san, I find your cafe to be quite delightful. The atmosphere is very calming." He said. "I think this may be the only place where I don't get hounded by the media." The thought made Akira's blood boil. Just the idea of people hounding Goro upset him, especially when he didn't want the attention.

"Must be a hassle." Sojiro placed Goro's coffee in front of him. 

Goro hummed in agreement. "But this cafe is so far out of the way, no one ever finds me here." He gave a small smile that made Akira's heart melt. It wasn't fair how a person could be as dazzling as Goro. Akira selfishly wanted to take him for himself. He wanted Goro's smiles to be directed at him, for his beautiful voice to be for only his ears.

"Damn it, where did I put them?" Akira watched as Sojiro checked everywhere for his cigarettes. A frustrated sigh told Akira that he didn't find them. He turned to Akira, clearly annoyed. "Watch the shop, I'm heading out to buy more cigarettes."

Akira nodded and watched as Sojiro left. The small box in his pocket felt a bit less heavy once he was out the door. When Akira was sure that no one was about to walk in, he placed the pack of cigarettes on the sink in the bathroom before returning to his spot behind the counter. Sojiro was always joking about getting old, he'd have no problem believing he missed them there.

Akira watched the door intently. If he wasn't mistaken, Goro would be in soon. Ten minutes alone with him. Akira would savor every second of it, even if it could never be enough.

Everytime Goro came into LeBlanc, Akira felt like he was being torn apart. Goro was always so close, yet just out of reach. Akira just wanted to reach out and hold him but he knew he couldn't. Instead he had to be satisfied with imagining. He imagined how soft Goro's hands would be under his gloves. How amazing it would feel when all his attention was on him. Akira often found himself fantasising about kissing Goro. How soft his lips must be, how unsure they would both be, how it might lead to something more...

Months of such thoughts, such desires, left Akira desperate. He needed to do something. He needed to make Goro Akechi _his_ somehow. Something had to be done, anything to be Goro's sole focus.

Goro had a routine. Akira knew this. He knew that every other week he stopped in for coffee. Akira had noticed that Goro either didn't know much about coffee flavors or was too polite to say anything when something was wrong with it. He had made it just slightly off enough times to observe this. As Akira waited in the empty cafe, he hoped these two facts would be useful today. He had finally worked up the courage to do what needed to be done. He would get Goro's undivided attention. That is, if Goro came in today. If not, then Akira's preparations were for nothing. He would have to wait another two weeks which he just could not do.

Akira went over his plan in his mind. Everything would be perfect. Sojiro had gone out to buy more cigarettes after "misplacing" his current pack which left Akira alone in the cafe. The regulars didn't normally show up at the same time as Goro so he should be fine on that front. It would be just the two of them in the cafe and Akira couldn't wait.

Akechi walked to LeBlanc after an annoying day of work. He needed some damn coffee where he wouldn't be hounded by the press. Unfortunately, there were only so many places that offered him such protection. It was a good thing LeBlanc's coffee was so good.

As he walked through the door, he noticed that Sakura was out. It was just him and the other barista. _Shit._ He was pretty sure he had heard Sakura called him Akira once but he never bothered to check. He was always so quiet but his gaze was intense. Far too much for Akechi's liking. It made him uncomfortable when Akira stared at him which he often seemed to do. He was somewhat creepy, even with his good looks. It was unfortunate that he didn't have the luxury of going elsewhere. At least his coffee was good or else Akechi might have just turned and left.

Akechi sat down and ordered his usual. Akira nodded and began his work. Akechi looked around in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Only when he heard the clank of glass in front of him did he turn his attention back to the boy.

"Thank you." He wasn't trying too hard to sound polite, he wasn't really in the mood.

"No problem." Akechi paused for a moment. He was fairly sure that that was the first time he had ever heard the other boy say anything. His voice was much deeper than Akechi would have expected. Especially since he seemed to be around Akechi's age. It had caught Akechi off guard but he quickly recovered.

The first sip of his coffee tasted... weird. There was something off about it but he couldn't place it. As he kept drinking, he wondered if he had used different beans or something to cause the strange taste. It was off putting but not enough to really complain about or stop drinking it. He would deal with a fucked up coffee, he just really needed the caffeine right now. As he continued however, he somehow felt more tired. His mind became sluggish as he distantly realized that something was _wrong_. Akechi tried to stand and stumbled slightly as he did. His head was beginning to hurt. Black spots danced in his vision as his stomach began to churn. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Are you okay?" Akira's voice had almost an echo to it. He seemed to sound more happy than concerned but Akechi couldn't focus on that. He just needed to focus on getting out of there. As he took a step forward he noticed how heavy his body felt. He near instantly ended up losing his balance which left him on the ground. The last thing he felt was utter panic before his world was plunged into darkness.

Akira's heart was pounding as he watched Goro stumble and fall. He moved around the counter to get a better look at him. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. Akira smiled as he kneeled down in front of him. He gently moved some of Goro's hair out of his face noting with delight just how soft it was. He could spend all day just playing with it but not today. No, there would be plenty of time for that later, right now he had to get Goro somewhere else. Preferably somewhere more private than the middle of LeBlanc where any idiot who didn't understand could walk in and ruin his plans.

As Akira carried Goro up the stairs he couldn't restrain the joy he felt. The utter excitement was almost overwhelming. He was his. His perfect Goro would never leave his side. All his attention, every smile, every look, everything, it would be just for him.


End file.
